Playing House
by AjAwkwardsauce
Summary: Jade is pregnant and goes to Tori for help. Their rocky friendship becomes more. Eventual Jori. Now Complete.
1. Comfort

**Hmmm, my first Jori multi-chapter fic. I'm excited. I've already got five chapters written! Well, enjoy. **

Chapter One – Comfort

Tori Vega is roused out of sleep by the blaring ringtone of her pearphone. She groans and rolls over. Before answering she glances up at the clock that blinks red at her.

"Hello?" Her voice cracks.

"Tori, can you come pick me up?" A familiar voice cuts through the quiet. Tori furrows her brow and pulls the phone away from her ear. A picture of a glaring female with long thick black hair stares back at her and underneath the picture it reads _Jade West_.

"Jade its two thirty in the morning." She falls back on her bed. "What's wrong?"

"I need your help, please come pick me up." Jade's voice is so pained that Tori finds herself running out of her room without grabbing shoes.

"Okay, where are you?" Tori asks as she gets in her car.

"My house, just, please hurry up." The line goes dead and Tori feels her heart hammering in her chest. Jade doesn't say 'please', Jade doesn't ask for help. Tori can barely keep from going over the speed limit as she drives to Jade's house. She keeps forgetting to breathe. When she pulls up to Jade's house she finds Jade's parents screaming at her on the porch.

"You're an ungrateful little slut!" Jade's mother screams.

"Get out of here! I don't want to see your disgusting ass around my house anymore!" Her father bellows. Jade has a determined look on her face and she throws something at her father and it hits him in the face.

"Get out!" He pushes his wife into the house and slams the door shut. Jade turns around and sees Tori's car. She lifts her two bags into her hands and hurries to throw them in the trunk. When she practically falls into the passenger seat tears are falling freely. Tori pulls away from the house immediately, sensing that Jade didn't want to stay longer than she had to.

"I fucked up Tori, I fucked up real bad." She seems to plead for forgiveness in her dark eyes.

"What happened?" Tori asks making sure to keep her eyes on the road ahead of them.

"I'm pregnant." She let the rest of the air in her lungs blow out slowly. Tori's head snaps to the right so fast her neck cracks.

"What!"

"Yeah, I'm with child, knocked up, I've got a bun in the oven, whatever you want to call it..." She pauses and sucks in a shaky breath. "I have a baby inside of me." Her hand absently flutters to her stomach.

"Beck's?" Tori questions. Jade shakes her head from side to side.

"I don't know who the dad is. I can't remember." She sighs.

"I am a terrible person."

"No you're not. It is not your mistakes that define you; it is how you handle them." Tori glances at the crying girl. Jade shakes her head again.

"I can't do any of this. I can't get an abortion, I can't give up my baby, after carrying and loving a baby for nine months I could never let go. But most of all, I can't take care of a baby." She starts crying again and Tori pulls into her driveway. Her car clock reads 3:15. Thank God it's Saturday.

"Look Jade I'm gonna be real with you here. It won't be easy. What will be better for your child? That is what you need to think of. I don't care how you feel, I want you to think into the future and imagine what kind of life your child could have; either with you or in an adopted family." Tori answers. Jade nods.

"Well, I certainly have time to think about it. I'm exhausted now though." Jade glances out the window at Tori's house. Tori nods and puts a hand on Jade's thigh.

"Okay, come on, we have a guest room." She pats her thigh and gets out. Both girls take up a bag and carry it into the house. They try to stay as quiet as possible as they get Jade settled into the guest bedroom.

"My room is right across the hall, if you need anything." Tori shuffles as she stands in front of Jade who sits on the pale yellow sheets with mild distaste. Jade nods simply.

"Thanks Tori, thank you for being so nice to me when I don't deserve it." She whispers.

"You're welcome, everyone deserves kindness." Tori walks out the door and closes it with a quiet click. She tiptoes to her room and falls into her bed exhausted. Before drifting off she sees the clock, blurry trough sleep deprived eyes. 3:51.

Tori is pulled from her sleep once more, someone is knocking on her door. She rolls from her side to her back grunting. It's still dark and the clock reads 6:32. Her door opens and Jade pokes her head through. Her face make-up-less and pale nearly glows in the dark.

"What's wrong?" Tori sits up. Jade looks ashamed.

"I had a nightmare." She sighs. She steps into the room and closes the door behind her. "I'm going to keep the baby." She whispers. Tori nods her head.

"Do you want to talk about the nightmare?" She slides over on her bed and pats the space next to her.

Jade nods and climbs next to Tori.

"Well, I was in the hospital and I guess I had just given birth because I was holding a baby. My mom and dad burst into the room and they were screaming at me. They ripped the child from my arms and handed him over to the murderer from The Scissoring. And she cut my baby into pieces." Jade sobs. "God, I'm barely pregnant and my hormones are all over the place." She smiles through the tears and wipes at her eyes. Tori wraps her arms around Jade's waist.

"It's okay, everything is going to be okay; I'll help you with anything you need. But for right now, why don't we go to sleep, it's still early." Tori coos. Jade lets out a ragged breath.

"Yeah, okay." She starts to shift to slide out of the bed but Tori's hand lands on her bicep.

"You can stay here, if it'll help with the nightmares." She says. Jade's eyes flick around the room.

"Okay," she stretches out beside Tori.

"Jade?" Tori whispers as the sun starts to filter through her blinds.

"Hmmmm?" The girl shifts.

"Why'd you come to me?" Tori flips over so she's facing Jade.

"Technically, you came to me..." Her breath is hot on Tori's face; a smirk plays at her lips.

"Jade," Tori says in a warning tone, "you know what I mean." Jade groans.

"You're the only one I trusted, okay?" She rolls away from Tori.

"Is that a good enough answer for you?" She sounds angry and Tori sighs.

"Thanks." She whispers. Jade grunts in answer and both girls fall asleep as the sun lifts into the air. The clock blinking an angry red 7:13.


	2. Questions

**Not my favorite chapter of the ones written, but it needed to be written. Enjoy :) **

Chapter Two – Questions

It is nearly noon when Stephanie Vega decides to wake her daughter.

"Trina, go get your sister up." She glances up from the paper to look at her eldest daughter.

"But mom! Her room is all the way upstairs!" Trina pouts.

"Go wake up your sister." Stephanie commands. Trina sulks as she pushes herself up from the couch and starts up the stairs. She drags her feet all the way to Tori's door and bangs on it. There is no response so she groans and twists the doorknob. Upon throwing the door open, with enough force to slam against the wall, Tori jumps awake and falls off of her bed. Jade wakes up as the blankets that are wrapped around Tori are ripped off.

"Tori, mom says get up off your lazy ass." Trina whines as she rolls her eyes and they come to rest on Jade.

"West?" She spits out. "What are you doing in my sister's bed?" She questions, her hand landing on her hip. Jade sits up with a glare firmly on her face.

"Look you twat-" her face twists and she sprints from the bed and slams the bathroom door shut. Seconds later her retching is heard through the door.

"Tori, what is she doing here?" Trina asks.

"You've done your job; I'm up, just go back downstairs and paint your toenails or something." Tori snaps as she puts a hand to the bathroom door.

"Jade you okay in there?" She calls.

"Just peachy!" Jade yells, Tori stomps her foot.

"I do not talk like that!" She sighs. "I'm going to go get you some ginger ale and toast." She hears the toilet flush and the sink running.

"I am perfectly capable of going down there myself." Jade stands beside Tori looking somehow angry and sick at the same time.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, but I'm pregnant not dying, you don't have to treat me any differently." Jade sighs.

"I know that, but in all fairness Jade, I don't know how to treat you. We were never friends, according to you." Tori raises a brow, challenging Jade.

"Oh you knew we were friends!" She takes the bait.

"No, you made it quite clear that you hated me with a passion." Tori says in a sing song voice as they walk into the kitchen.

"Oh! Tori you didn't say that you had a friend over, wait when did she get here?" Stephanie asks setting down her paper and eyeing the two girls.

"Uh, I actually picked her up last night after you were asleep...can Jade stay here for a little while? Her parents kicked her out."

Tori nearly has to push Jade into a seat next to Stephanie.

"Oh goodness! What happened?"

"Uh-well-" Tori stumbles over what to say.

"I'm pregnant Mrs. Vega." Jade says. She is oh-so-good with the element of shocking people. "I can give you some money every month if you want." Jade offers. Stephanie shakes her head.

"Nonsense, you can stay here until you get up on your feet. How old are you sweetheart? Do you have a job?" She asks.

"Uh, I'm eighteen, and yeah I work weekends at The Deck." Jade replies picking at her nails.

"You might want to start working more often, babies are not cheap." Stephanie picks up her paper and that is the end of the conversation. Tori sets a bowl of Honey Oat Cheerios in front of Jade.

"Here you go Bon appetite." She hands her a spoon. Jade takes it and starts eating right away, her morning sickness all but forgotten. Tori starts eating her own bowl and neither says a word as an oddly comfortable silence falls between them.

"Do you have all of the things you'll need?" Tori asks when she is nearly half done with her cereal.

"I think I've got everything; I don't really know, they only gave me an hour to pack and I'm surprised they even gave me that." She swirls her spoon around the left-over milk.

"Are you going to eat that?" Tori gestures to Jade's bowl.

"You don't eat milk, you drink it." Jade says and Tori rolls her eyes.

"Fine, are you going to drink that?"

"No."

"Can I have it?"

"Ew, why?"

"It's like flavored milk, honey flavored." Tori grins before loudly slurping down her own bowl.

"I think I have to puke again." Jade shoves her bowl over the table as her face twists into a grimace.

"You know, this might be fun, being able to torture you like you torture me." Tori finishes the rest of Jade's breakfast.

"I hate you." Jade glares.

"Are you going to tell the others?" Tori asks suddenly breaking the silence in the living room. Jade looks at her from her position on the couch. She shrugs

"I'll have to, wont I? It's not exactly something I can hide." Tori is struck by just how frightened Jade looks and she remembers that Jade is human and has the right to have more emotions than just anger.

"Yeah, but you have the option of telling them now and giving them time to adjust before you start to show, or you can wait until they start questioning and rumors are spreading through the school." Tori replies. Jade nods.

"I guess. Will you be there when I tell them?" Jade's eyes dig into Tori.

"Yes, of course I will be there." She smiles.

"Thanks Tori, there is no way I can express my gratitude to you."

"You don't have to, what are friends for?" Tori shrugs. Jade laughs. It might take her some time to get used to the idea of being friends with the tanned girl.

"How far along are you, anyways?" Tori glances at Jade's stomach. She remembers it being much flatter before but she thinks that she can only tell that Jade is pregnant because she knows.

"About two and a half months, ten or eleven weeks." She answers.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Jade shakes her head from side to side slowly.

"No, it's too early to know that kind of thing. Besides, I don't think I want to know until I have it." She sighs heavily. "I have a feeling it's going to be a little boy." She shifts on the couch moving closer to Tori.

"I'm scared." Jade whispers. She doesn't think she could tell this to anyone but Tori. Tori doesn't say anything instead she wraps an arm around Jade and pulls her into her lap.

"Things will turn out okay." She whispers into Jade's back. Jade nods silently. The two girls decide there is nothing left to be said and they watch the rest of the movie in silence and Jade doesn't move from Tori's lap.


	3. Morning

**This is a decent chapter, I like it because it adds humor to the story. Enjoy. In chapter four Jade tells her friends about her pregnancy**.

Chapter Three – Morning

Early Monday morning Tori opens her eyes and finds her face buried in Jade's thick black hair. She pulls back slightly and realizes that she and Jade are completely tangled around each other. She doesn't even remember Jade being in her bed when she fell asleep. She starts shaking Jade's shoulder.

"Jade, wake up, we have to get ready for school." She coos in the other girl's ear.

"Huh," Jade mumbles in her sleep.

"Come on, you're on my arm." Tori tries to tug out from underneath her body but she finds that Jade is holding her hand. Jade wakes up suddenly and releases Tori.

"Sorry." She scratches the back of her hand. "I get nightmares when I don't sleep with you." She sits up. Tori massages feeling back into her arm.

"It's fine, we have to get ready for school though." She stands up on the bed, bouncing from one foot to the other as she looks from Jade to the bathroom door.

"Oh no you don't!" Jade cries out, yanking Tori onto her butt and jumping off the bed.

"Hey!" Tori yells indignantly as the door to the bathroom slams shut.

"There is a baby on my bladder!" Jade laughs from behind the closed door.

"He's not even that big yet." Tori grumbles and rolls her eyes. She stands and begins to rifle through her clothes to find something to wear for the day when she hears the water start up. She hurries to the bathroom and bangs her fist against the door.

"Jade!" She whines. "I really have to pee." She presses her face against the door. There is no response as Jade peels off her clothing. She can feel Tori on her skin. She can feel the girl caked over her pores and she is suffocating. As she steps under the steaming water she wonders idly how Tori so quickly enveloped her. How it was so easy for the Tori to crawl under her skin.

Tori sighs against the white painted wood and her hand drops to her side. She stomps out of her room and down the hall. She'll just have to use Trina's bathroom.

After both girls are showered, dressed and are in considerably better moods they slide into Tori's car. Jade's had been taken to the mechanic late the previous week. When they arrive to Hollywood Arts Jade grabs Tori's arm.

"Don't say anything to anyone. I think I'll talk to them at lunch." Her eyes flicker over the school building before locking back on Tori. Tori nods.

"Of course, I'll be there for you." She smiles reassuringly.

"Okay." Jade nods to herself and releases Tori's arm.

"Well, come on, we don't want to be late." Tori exits her car and waits for Jade to follow. As they walk through the double doors Jade leans towards Tori.

"Sorry." She whispers seconds before she shoves Tori roughly making her stumble forward.

"God, why do you have to walk so close to me?" Jade yells. Several students turn and watch the scene. Tori reaches out for her purse and Andre hurries over to help her up.

"What is your problem?" Tori shouts.

"You are!" Jade yells back. Tori's eyes narrow.

"I hate when you do this." She hisses. Jade smirks.

"Good." She walks away to her locker. Tori is baffled by the sudden change. Why did Jade push her and yell at her? Why did she apologize beforehand? Unless she was apologizing for doing it. Maybe she was putting on an act for the school. She didn't want them knowing about the baby. And Tori being friends with her would draw unwanted attention to herself. Tori nods in understanding as Andre guides her to her locker.

"Earth to Tori." Andre waves his hand in front of Tori's face and she shakes her head to clear it. She focuses on her best friend and he smiles at her.

"You okay? That fall looked like it hurt." He questions as she starts digging through her locker.

"Yeah, I'm fine, the fall of my ego hurt more than my knees hitting the ground." Tori answers after she grabs her morning books.

"You know it's Jade just being Jade, she'll get over it." He gives her a reassuring smile and heads off in the direction of his first class as the belling rings. Tori nods to herself. She plans to talk to Jade at some point in the day. She hurries to her scriptwriting class.


	4. Friendships

**Here you go guys, chapter four. Jade tells her friends that she is pregnant.**

Chapter Four – Friendships

Nothing had changed. Nothing was different. Nobody was staring.

Jade chants this to herself as she goes through her day. However, even though she knows everything is exactly the same as before she can't help but feel different. She avoids Tori at every possible turn. Of course, at lunch she takes a deep breath and marches across the Asphalt Cafe. She sits directly next to Tori and grabs her hand. Tori is startled but gives Jade a grateful smile. Jade looks solemnly at her other friends at the table. Andre and Cat are bowling with a few baby carrots and a grape but Robbie keeps eating the grapes and they are running out of bowling balls. Beck is trying to help Robbie with his homework but because Robbie is more focused on the grapes he isn't getting very far. Jade clears her throat.

"I have something to tell you." She speaks out and despite being terrified she keeps her voice strong. She is very good at that. Everyone turns and looks at her curiously. Jade sucks in a breath and Tori squeezes her hand under the table.

"I'm..." She pauses. "Pregnant." She finishes quietly. Everyone at her table stares at her. Beck is opened mouthed and Cat looks sad. Robbie has a sick look on his face and Andre smiles.

"Aw, come on, Jade's just playing with us. Aren't ya." Andre laughs as he glances at her. Jade shakes her head from side to side. She leans into Tori and rests her head on the girls shoulder.

"I'm not joking around. I was kicked out on Saturday. I'm staying at Tori's." she sighs. Beck's mouth snaps shut.

"Why didn't you come to me?" He asks. Jade eyes him closely.

"It has nothing to do with you. Why should I go to you now, when I couldn't go to you when we were dating?" She spits.

"Because I thought you'd be the bigger person and do what was best for our child and not run to Tori to play house." He glares. Jade laughs. She laughs loudly and right in his face.

"Our child?" She says as if it is the funniest thing she's heard in her life. "What makes you think he's yours?" She whispers.

"Well." He pauses. "It's not?" He questions as if the thought never occurred to him.

"No." She replies a tone of finality in her voice.

"Oh." He pushes a hand through his hair. "Who's is it?" He asks catching her eye. Jade shrugs.

"Why should I tell you who the father of my baby is?"

"You don't know, do you?" Beck stares at her. She rolls her eyes.

"Nope, but it doesn't matter to you because I know that. He. Isn't. You." She punctuates her words harshly and Tori finds herself placing her hand on Jade's thigh. Jade calms slightly.

"Look, guys, I'm telling you because you are my friends and I think you should hear it from me first before it starts circulating the school." Jade feels simultaneously better and worse as she explains. Beck is still staring at her and Tori has taken to rubbing her thumb in circles over Jade's thigh but neither girl really acknowledges the action.

"Wait! I just have one more question." Beck speaks up. "What does Tori have to do with any of this?" Tori stiffens at Jade's side upon her name being spoken.

"I-uh-I'm-" she flounders over her words.

"Tori is my friend. She is helping me." Jade interrupts the stuttering girl. Beck rolls his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure about that. You act more like you're dating than friends." He slams his hand onto the table. Jade swivels her head around to make sure he didn't draw attention to their group. Tori's hand leaves Jade's thigh and lands in her lap as she ponders what Beck said.

"We're not dating." She says with conviction.

"Yeah." Jade adds but doesn't make any effort to move away from Tori's side.

"Whatever, Jade has already made it clear that she doesn't need to justify her actions to me." Beck says harshly.

"Yeah, I don't have to; you're supposed to be my friend." Jade hisses. The rest of the table has fallen silent and Jade begins to regret the whole thing.

"I'm not asking you to be happy for me; heck, I'm not happy for me, I just want some support from my friends." She reaches for Tori's hand again. Tori responds with a squeeze. She doesn't need to vocalize it; Jade already knows she's there.

"I'll support you." Cat smiles widely.

"Yeah, girl you know us, through thick and thin." Andre places a hand over Jade's.

"Thanks guys." She smiles. Robbie just nods his head in her direction. Beck doesn't say a word. The bell rings and Tori stands up.

"I'll see ya later Jade, bye guys." She waves before walking off in the direction of her science class.

"I'll walk you to history." Beck picks up her books.

"Give me back my books, Beck." She swipes for her books but he pulls them away from her.

"No, I want to talk to you." He demands and she rolls her eyes but stands.

"Fine, but I am capable of holding my own books." She stretches her arms out. He stares at her.

"I promise to be a good girl and I won't run away." She uses the voice she usually reserves for mocking Tori. He sighs but hands over her books.

"So how far along are you?" He asks as the walk through the halls.

"Trying to figure out the possibility of you being the father?" She chuckles.

"No!" He exclaims. "I'm just curious."

"Two and a half months." She replies.

"And you already know it's a boy?" He peeks at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, no, but Tori and I like to refer to the baby as a 'he' rather than an 'it'." She clutches her books to her chest.

"What's really going on between you two?" Jade shrugs.

"No idea, I mean, you know I'm bisexual but I have no idea what her preferences are. She might be completely straight and I'm just reading all of the signals wrong. But I do like her."

"I don't know, she seems pretty into you. Especially since you've stopped being such a gank." He chuckles and throws an arm around her shoulders.

"See, we can be friends." He swoops down to kiss her cheek lightly and whisper a "good luck" in her ear. She smiles at him.

"Yeah, I guess we can be."


	5. Sexuality

**This chapter is one of my favorites, we get some more baby talk and a little bit more. **

Chapter Five – Sexuality

At the end of the day Tori walks out of school with Andre and they stop at her car before saying their goodbyes.

"Hey Chica, do you want to go out tonight?" He asks scratching the back of his neck. He's fidgety and anxious and Tori has only ever seen him like this a handful of times.

"Andre, are you asking me out on a date?" She questions.

"Uh, yeah." He laughs nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry, no." She pauses, "I can't believe you didn't know." She gives a giggle. "I'm gay." He stares at her for a few seconds before laughing himself.

"Oh my God," the two of them chuckle.

"Hey Tori, Andre," Jade walks up and nods at the two of them.

"Hi Jade." Andre still has some residual laughter echoing in his voice. "I'll see you guys later." He waves and walks to his car.

"What's so funny?" Jade questions as opens the passenger door. Tori shakes her head and slides into the driver's seat.

"Andre asked me out. He didn't know I was gay." She starts her car and drives away from the school.

"You're gay?" Jade's head snaps towards Tori.

"Yup." She replies, "Oh God, you're not going to freak out, are you?" Tori glances at her.

"No, why would I care if you were gay? I'm bisexual, I don't care who you get frisky for." She looks out the window. Tori smiles.

"Good."

18 Weeks

"Jade?" Tori flips the light switch to the guest room on and as she expected Jade was not present. She sighs and turns the light off before closing the door and facing her room. She hears laughter coming from behind and finds Jade sitting cross legged on her bed.

"You think I'm sexy when I do my homework?" Jade cocks an eyebrow at the half-Latina when she opens her door and Tori's mouth drops open.

"Jade, you're reading my journal!" Tori cries out from the doorway.

"Yep, you think I'm sexy?" She slips off the bed and struts over to Tori. "Even at four and a half months prego." She purrs. Tori tries to stay angry but with Jade looking at her with heavy-lidded eyes she discovers it to be a laborious task and gives up.

"Sure, you're beautiful." She smiles. Jade laughs and pulls up her shirt. Her once flat stomach swells out and she cannot hide it anymore.

"I'm fat." She grumbles. "I'm as big as a whale."

"No you're not." Tori shakes her head. "You are gorgeous. Trust me." They meet eyes and she blushes. Jade smirks and grabs Tori's arm.

"Can you feel him?" She pushes Tori's hand to her belly. They wait a few seconds before Jade's eyes widen in question. Tori shakes her head sadly and drops her hand.

"Not yet. For now he's all yours." She says. Jade frowns and puts her hand at the peak of her stomach. She can clearly feel him kicking her stomach from the inside, but he's nothing more than a flutter under her skin.

"Don't worry, you're only eighteen weeks, little Peanut needs to get a little bigger and stronger before I can feel him." Tori moves away from Jade and she pulls down her shirt.

"Yeah, so, you really think I'm sexy?" Jade persists and Tori groans as she gathers up her journal.

"You're hot as hell." She snaps. Jade looks taken back for a second before grinning.

"Well, you're not half bad yourself, especially at this angle." She laughs and leaves the room. Tori tilts her head before realizing that Jade meant her ass. She is bending over and trying to shove her journal as far under her mattress as she could reach. She straightens up and glares at the door.

24 Weeks

"Tori! Tori!" Jade exclaims from her position on the couch. "Vega, get your ass in here!" She yells. Tori walks out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a rag to dry them.

"What?" She asks annoyed. She and Jade had been alone in the house all day and she had finally escaped into the kitchen to clean dishes to get away from the horror movie on her television screen.

"Come here!" Jade grabs Tori's arm and pulls her over. She nearly topples over onto Jade but stops herself by throwing her free arm out to catch herself.

"What!" Tori says again. Jade presses Tori's hand to her stomach.

"Whoa." Tori breathes.

"Yeah, you can finally feel him." She laughs.

"He's really strong. Does it hurt?" Tori wonders aloud. Jade shakes her head and leans back on the couch with her hands laced together behind her neck.

"Nah, I haven't really gotten any of the painful kicks or the jabs to my bladder yet." She chuckles. "Although, he does like to sit low when I'm in scriptwriting. I always have to pee in that class. Mr. Pickerman just lets me leave now." Tori laughs and leans forward so her face is nearly touching Jade's stomach. Jade becomes rigid.

"Hi Peanut. I'm Tori. You're a very strong little one. Don't hurt your mommy too much." She stops when she feels him press on her hand. "Yep, that's me. Can you recognize my voice? I'll be here if you, or your mommy, ever need my help." She smiles up at Jade before planting a kiss on the woman's belly. Jade sits up and grabs Tori's chin. She kisses her roughly and Tori slips her hands around Jade's neck. They separate to breathe for only a second before returning to each other. Tori runs her tongue over Jade's lips and they part eagerly. Tori trails her fingers over Jade's spine and the pale woman moans.

"Tori, you don't want to get me started, I am pregnant and very horny." Jade whispers huskily as Tori's hand slips under her shirt.

"I would love to get you started." Tori's breath sails across Jade's neck as she begins to bite and suck on the paler girl's skin.

"Mmmmm." Jade scratches at Tori's back. There is a jingling of keys in the door and Tori jumps away from Jade and falls onto the floor. The door opens and Trina struts in with two shopping bags in her arms. She looks skeptically at Tori on the floor and up at Jade on the couch still breathing roughly.

"Oh, God, ew. Tori, if you're going to have sex, at least take your girlfriends up to your room." Trina closes the door with a kick. Tori rolls her eyes and stands up.

"Hey, it's not like you haven't fucked guys down here." She points at her sister. Trina smirks.

"Yeah, but guys don't even have to take their pants off."

"I know you're not a lesbian, but you aren't stupid," Jade scoffs and Tori shoots her a look, "trust me when I say, you don't have to take a girl's pants off." She winks at her older sibling and Trina gags.

"Tori, I did not need that image in my head." She whines and closes her eyes. "Jade, I will not be able to look at you for a few weeks." She says in a high pitched voice before running up the stairs.

"Oh, goody!" Jade laughs in her direction.

"You're welcome." Tori smiles and kisses Jade.


	6. Birthday

**Enjoy! Jade's birthday!**

Chapter Six - Birthdays

28 Weeks

Jade wakes up at five-thirty in the morning and knows instantly that she will not be getting back to sleep. She slowly slides out from Tori's arms and pads to the bathroom. At seven months pregnant she feels massive. Even though Tori expresses her thoughts on her beauty any chance she can get, Jade still envies how skinny her girlfriend is. She strips and turns on the water before looking in the mirror. She lets her hands roam over her baby bump. He is awake and moving already and she is starting to feel the more painful punches he throws.

"Come on now, Peanut." She has taken to using the nickname Tori picked out. "Mommy is going to take a shower and then she'll go eat." She glances up at the mirror and smiles. She loves these early morning moments. She is terrified of becoming a mother, but she is also extremely excited. She loves her baby more than anything she has ever loved in her life. She has money saved up and the Vegas had been kind enough to loan her money to get things for the baby. She steps under the water and sighs. Her muscles feel so good under the heat. She scrubs her body clean and massages shampoo in her long hair while adding 'getting a hair cut' to her list of things to do before the baby is born. She smiles when she hears the door open and Tori gets in the shower with her.

"Morning babe." Tori kisses her. "Morning Peanut." She trails a finger in the shape of a heart around her belly button. Jade's stomach bulges where Peanut kicks. Tori soaps up and puts a generous amount of shampoo in her own hair. Jade is rinsing her hair out with her back to Tori and is startled as Tori presses her chest to her back. She wraps her arms as far around Jade's belly as she can reach.

"Happy birthday." She whispers into Jade's neck. Jade laughs.

"I forgot."

"I know." Tori reaches up and grabs her breast.

"You're almost as horny as often as I am." Jade closes her eyes. Tori just hums in agreement and bites down on Jade's shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXX

By the time they exit the shower the water had run cold and the sun had risen in the sky. Tori helps Jade dry off and kisses her skin wherever the towel brushes. Peanut is kicking ferociously and Jade feels slightly out of breath.

"He's hungry." She tells Tori and pulls a shirt over her head. Tori stands in front of her in a tank top and her panties with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"I'll be done in just a sec." Tori spits into the sink.

"I'm just going to head down and make some oatmeal. I really really want some oatmeal." Jade walks out of the bathroom.

"Happy birthday Jade." David Vega smiles at her from the kitchen table.

"Thanks Mr. Vega." She answers before digging through the pantry and pulling out a bag of instant oatmeal. She makes it quickly and is starting to eat just as Tori walks down the stairs.

"Good morning dad!" She says cheerfully while grabbing a banana.

"Morning Princess." He greets.

"So, how is Peanut this morning?" David asks Jade.

"Good, very hungry." She swallows another bite of oatmeal. He laughs.

"Yeah, when Stephanie was pregnant with Tori she was always eating." He folds his paper and stands up. "Well, I've got to get to work." He winks at Tori from behind Jade's back. "Be good today, have a nice birthday Jade." He leaves the house.

"Let's go shopping today." Tori says.

"Ugh, no." Jade groans. "I really don't want to be up on my feet all day."

"Please, I have a special birthday-day all planned out. It will only be like three hours. I promise." She gives her girlfriend the best puppy-dog pout she can muster. Jade cracks almost instantly.

"Fine." She sighs. "Being pregnant has made my resolve week." Tori laughs.

"Or maybe it's because I'm your girlfriend."

"I used to hate you." Jade reminds her.

"Whatever you say birthday girl. Now finish eating. I'll go get your shoes." Tori stands and heads upstairs leaving Jade to her oatmeal.

XXXXXXXXXX

They have been shopping for two and half hours. Jade is keeping track. She tells Tori again and again. Tori left Jade alone in a baby store for forty-five minutes and when she came back she wouldn't explain why. Jade wouldn't wish the kind of hell she endured in that store on her worst enemies. All the mothers and mothers-to-be asking her questions and touching her belly freaked her out. She ended up whipping out her scissors and pointing them at a woman for asking about the father. The store manager asked her to leave after that.

"I can't," She had explained, "I'm waiting for my girlfriend." She was told to go stand at the entrance and that was where Tori found her.

"Tori, those cribs and things were so expensive." Jade says in a frightened tone as the two of them walk out of the mall.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out." Tori assures her.

"I don't understand you. This is my problem. Peanut is my baby. I don't get why you want to be the girlfriend of a pregnant teenager. I don't get why you want to help me so much." She can feel the tears coming. Tori can sense something wrong too so she hurries them to the car. As soon as she gets in beside Jade the pale woman starts crying.

"Jade listen to me. I love you. I don't care what you are going through. I promised I'd be there for you, and here I am. I love you, and I love little Peanut too." She proclaims. Jade sobs into Tori's shoulder.

"I love you too Tori."

"Let's go home," Tori smiles and kisses Jade on the cheek.

XXXXXXXXX

When they arrive at the front door of the Vega house Tori apologizes in a way reminiscent of the apology Jade gave Tori before shoving her at school. Tori opens the door and a large banner screams 'Happy Birthday' at them and several people shout 'surprise!' as they walk through the door. Jade scowls at the group of people that jumped out from their hiding places.

"Oh, relax Jade, you only turn nineteen once." Beck kisses her on the cheek and puts a ridiculous birthday hat on her head. "Your girlfriend planned _everything_." He whispers. She catches his eye as he turns around and she smiles evilly.

"Yay! Birthdays!" Cat throws her arms around Jade. "Happy Happy Birthday Jade!" She hands her a box. "Open my present." Jade unwraps the bright pink paper and drops it to the ground. The picture on a box shows a purple moby wrap.

"I thought you would like to carry your baby around in that. So you can play piano and write and stuff but still hold your baby." She smiles. Jade holds her breath in an effort not to cry.

"Thanks Cat, this means a whole lot to me." She hugs the redhead. Robbie hands her a small box and when she opens it she realizes that he is giving her a hand made mobile. It has different colored fake plastic scissors that rotate around. She laughs and kisses him on the cheek.

"Thanks Robbie." He blushes and faints. Jade rolls her eyes and goes to sit down on the couch because her back is killing her. Tori lands beside her.

"A little birdie told me that you planned this." She whispers into her girlfriends ear. Tori laughs.

"You'll like it when it's over." She stands up and takes Jade's hand.

"Stand up one more time and I promise you can sit for the rest of the night." She tugs. Jade relents and slowly gets up. Jade and Tori head upstairs until she stops them in front of the guest room.

"I really hope you like this, it took a lot of planning." Tori opens the door and pulls Jade inside.

The room is painted yellow with blue and green and orange ducks along the ceiling. A white crib is pushed against the wall and a changing table next to it. On the opposite wall rests a dresser and a bookshelf. Next to the window there is a rocking chair. Tori looks at Jade to see her reaction to find Jade silently crying.

"It's so beautiful." She smiles. "Thank you." She wraps her arms around Tori.

"Well, it was mostly my parents." She laughs. "They see Peanut as their grandchild, seeing as I will most likely never have children and Trina is afraid of a baby wrecking her figure." She kisses Jade. "And maybe someday, we'll get married." She rests her hand on Jade's belly. Jade can't stop crying but she doesn't care because she is happy.

"Hey, you could have children one day, cause if we get married, you can carry the next one." She laughs and kisses Tori.

"Nuh, uh! I like you pregnant. You have a much milder temper." She giggles. Jade laughs.

"I love you, Tori."

"I love you too, Jade. Happy birthday."


	7. Fear

**Something Tragic happens and Tori is left in the dark. **

Chapter Seven – Fear

32 weeks

Tori wakes up in the middle of the night to screaming. Jade is screaming. She jumps out of bed and stumbles to the bathroom where Jade is on all fours in a puddle of blood.

"Tori!" Jade sobs looking up at her girlfriend. Tori is frozen in the doorway. Stephanie and David run into their daughter's room and find the scene. David immediately calls 911 and Stephanie drags Tori out of the room.

"No! I need to be there for her! I promised. JADE!" She yells as her mother pushes her into the master bedroom and closes the door.

"Tori!" Jade yells.

What feels like hours later, Tori hears sirens and loud voices. Then what she thinks is the equivalent to days later she is released from the bedroom and her mother drives her to the hospital.

"I think it will be better if Jade explains everything to you." Stephanie tells her daughter quietly. Tori wipes away a tear. She has to be strong for Jade. She can't help but imagine what their family could've been. Raising a little boy, all chubby and rounded cheeks with brown hair and green eyes. They even picked names to choose from: Zachary or Hunter. But that's gone. Her head leans against the glass as she watches the world pass her by. She sheds a few more tears for Jade.

X

X

X

X

Jade is sleeping when Tori arrives but she wakes up a few minutes after the girl sits beside her.

"I went with Hunter." Jade says taking hold of Tori's hand. "Because you liked it so much." She smiles. Tori smiles back.

"Thank you." She whispers thickly.

"I had to get a C-section." Jade frowns.

"What?" Tori is confused.

"Yeah, apparently he was sitting too low in my pelvis and when I stood up from the bed the placenta ripped off of my uterine wall. He went into shock, but he's stabilized now. I got to see him." She grins. "He's beautiful." Tori breaks into sobs and she falls onto Jade's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Jade asks concerned.

"I thought he died. I thought we lost the baby." Her eyes are wide as she looks up at her girlfriend. Jade suddenly has a look of despair.

"Oh." Her mouth reflects the shape as she breathes out slowly. "I'm sorry. Why didn't anyone tell you?"

"I don't know." Tori stands up and kisses Jade hard. "But it doesn't matter; both you and Hunter are okay." She smiles. "I want to see him."

"You can tell one of the nurses. I told them his other mother would want to see him." She has the faintest blush on her cheeks and Tori smiles so wide it hurts.

"I love you." She says before hurrying out into the delivery lobby.

"Can I help you miss?" A nurse asks.

"Uhm, could you point me in the direction of the nursery?" Tori folds her hands behind her back.

"Sure, in fact, I'll take you there myself, I was on my way anyways." The nurse smiles kindly and leads the way.

"Are you looking for a sibling or a niece or nephew?" She asks as they make their way down the hall.

"No, my son." Tori answers proudly. The nurse stops in her tracks and looks Tori up and down.

"I seem to misunderstand." The nurse starts forward again.

"Oh, my girlfriend just had her baby and I have yet to see our son." She replies.

"Ah, that's wonderful. Here we are, come on in, what is the baby's name?" The nurse questions.

"Hunter West." Tori supplies. The nurse searches the computer quickly and grins at Tori.

"Right over here." She leads her to the end of the line of babies. The first thing she thinks when she sees him is that he is so small. The second is that he is most beautiful baby she has ever seen.

"Do you want to hold him?" The nurse smiles at her. Tori stares down at him. She nods.

"Please." The nurse carefully picks him up and instructs her on how told hold a newborn.

"Be very careful with his head and neck." She reminds and Tori nearly starts crying at his beauty. The nurse nods.

"You look very natural." She tells Tori. Tori's grin falters a bit before she glances back down at the baby in her arms.

"This is the most natural thing I've ever done." She sighs.

"Hi Peanut, I'm your Momma." She smiles down at him. "Do you remember me? You gave me a big scare. I thought you were gone." She sucks in a breath. "Your Mommy and I will take good care of you. We promise. And you have a bunch of Uncles and two Aunts who will spoil you rotten. That is if you're Mommy and I don't get to you first." She kisses the top of his head. "You're so beautiful." She whispers. The nurse takes him from her and Tori thanks her before heading back to Jade.

XXXXXXXX

Jade and Tori are talking about school when there is a knock at the door. Tori stands up and opens the door to find Jade's parents standing there.

"Mom? Dad?" Jade questions.

"The Vegas told us you went into labor." Her mother says. "Is the baby alive?" She asks. Jade's mouth drops open and her face hardens.

"Yes, your grandson is alive." She growls.

"Are you going to raise it?" Her father steps forward.

"Yes." Jade answers with venom in her voice. He shakes his head.

"Here," he pulls out an envelope and hands it to Tori.

"You're dating Jade?" He asks. She nods once.

"Disgraceful." He mutters before walking out. Tori opens the envelope and pulls out a piece of paper.

"It's a check, for 200,000 dollars!" Tori reads excitedly.

"They've been saving that money for me since I was born." Jade scratches her arm around the IV. "I guess it's their way of saying goodbye."

"Well, it'll help us out with Hunter." Tori says hopefully.

"Yeah." Jade lifts her hand towards Tori, she drops the check onto the bed and slips her hand under Jade's "Tori, after we graduate and I get myself an apartment, would you want to live with Hunter and me?" She asks. Tori smiles again.

"Of course." She nods.

"Good." Jade replies. She yawns and Tori kisses her lightly before telling her to get some rest.


	8. Daddy

**So, here is the big reveal! Tori discovers who Hunter's dad is. Oh, and I know Tori's mom's name is Holly, but I didn't know that when I wrote it as Stephanie, and I really don't want to change it, so Stephanie it is staying. **

Chapter Eight – Daddy

Four weeks post-partum

Hunter is crying. Again. He's screaming his tiny little head off and Jade groans into the darkness. Tori sits up before Jade can even move.

"I'll get him babe, you go back to sleep." She stands from the bed.

"But-" Jade yawns, "You have school tomorrow." However, she doesn't move and Tori lifts Hunter out of his bassinet and leaves the room quickly. She tiptoes down the stairs into the dark living room while trying to calm the writhing baby in her arms.

"Come on Hunter, I know you're hungry but Mommy is tired and in pain so Momma is going to feed you tonight." She tells him while rubbing his back. He screams out louder and she sighs.

"I know you can't understand me." She grabs a bottle of breast milk out of the fridge and fills a bowl with warm water. After the milk is warm enough she sits down with Hunter in her arm and begins to feed him. He takes to the bottle with some finagling. He doesn't like the bottle nearly as much as he likes his mother's breasts, and Tori has to agree with him, but when he is hungry enough he will allow Tori to feed him. She stares down at the little boy.

He has dark brown – almost black – hair and light grey eyes. He looks up at her as he sucks hungrily at his bottle. She can see Jade in him, and there is something else so frighteningly familiar about his features but she just can't place her finger on it. She sighs as she pulls the bottle from his mouth and shifts him so that he rests on her chest before patting his back. She begins to hum as she burps him.

"Tori?" Stephanie Vega steps into the small lamp light she Tori in. Tori looks up from feeding Hunter to her mother.

"Hi mom." She gives her a small smile before it stretches into a yawn. Stephanie watches Tori for a moment before smiling.

"I am so proud of you." She whispers and Tori can tell she is holding back tears. "You are so responsible, I could not have asked for a better daughter." She walks over and kisses the crown of Tori's head. "I love you so much baby." She tells her.

"I love you too Mom." Tori smiles. Hunter finishes his milk and Tori burps him again.

"I'll take care of this, Sweetheart; you go on and take Hunter up to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Stephanie takes the bottle from her and ushers her towards the stairs.

"Thanks Mom, good night." Tori shifts Hunter slightly and heads up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eight weeks post-partum

Tori sits on a bench outside the lady's restroom in the mall. Hunter sleeps quietly in his stroller and she watches him. Jade is in the bathroom and Tori elected to stay outside. She hears chuckling and looks up from Hunter to see Ryder Daniels staring her.

"Uh, hello Ryder." She says pulling the stroller closer to herself.

"Hello Tori. That's a cute baby." He grins.

"Yeah, he's my son." She tells him, ever since she found out about him dating her to get a good grade he's shown his true colors and she hates him.

"Tell Jade that I wish her good luck." He glances at Hunter again. "And that I've missed her." He adds smugly. Tori's brow furrows.

"What are you saying Ryder?" She stands up.

"Oh, nothing, just, the last time I saw Jade, I rocked her world." He whispers into her ear. She shudders and steps back.

"Stay away from us." She orders. He steps back a foot.

"No problem little Chica, just wanted to see him. Looks just like me." His grin is back and he turns to walk away.

"Hey Ryder!" Tori yells. He stops and faces her.

"You must not have been that special since she can't remember it!" She tells him. An angry look crosses his face and he looks about ready to come over and strangle her but sees something behind her and turns around.

"What are you doing?" Jade asks wiping her hands on her jeans as she exits the bathroom. Tori notices her protective stance in front of Hunter's stroller.

"I don't know, I thought I saw something." Tori blushes and relaxes.

"Well don't do that, you were creeping me out." Jade laughs and takes hold of the stroller handles.

"We're only here to get Cat her birthday present; my stomach is irritating me so let's hurry up." Jade pushes forward and Tori follows beside her.

XXXXXXX

At home with Jade resting her legs across Tori's lap and nursing Hunter, Tori turns to Jade.

"I think I know who Hunter's father is." She ventures. Jade glances up from her arms and locks eyes with her.

"Yeah?" She says warily.

"He ran into me at the mall today." Tori breaks the eye contact and glances down at the hem of Jade's pants. She pulls a loose string from it and wraps it around her finger a few times. Jade is silent and has gone back to watching Hunter.

"Don't you want to know who it is?" Tori questions.

"No." Jade's answer is simple and easy. "I don't."

"What, why?" The string around her finger begins to cut her circulation off and she unravels it.

"Because, Tori, his father isn't important to our family. His father means nothing to us. You save that little bit of information in your skull because, one day when Hunter asks, you can answer his question and you can tell him it breaks my heart too much to talk about it. I don't want him to come to me and ask what his father was like and quite possibly not know what to tell him." She glares at the wall behind Tori's head.

"Okay, I'll tell him if he asks." Tori rubs Jade's calf lightly to soothe her.

"Okay." Jade simmers down with a long exhale of breath. "Maybe someday I will want to know. Maybe I won't." Jade shifts Hunter to her other breast after burping him. Tori just nods and leans her head back against the couch.


	9. Moments

**I feel bad because I haven't updated in a while, so here ya go. A little insight into some cute moments of the West-Vega family. Hunter isn't in it that much, but he will be in the next one.**

May – Hunter is three months old

Jade walks into the house and drops her bag beside the door. Tori follows and does the same.

"I am so sick of all this graduation talk, can they just give us our diplomas and leave it be?" Jade collapses on the couch. Tori glances around the living room and finds a note on the otherwise empty table, she picks it up and reads it.

"Hmmm, Mom and Dad took Hunter shopping." She sits beside Jade. Jade acknowledges her with a hum.

"Well, we have the house all to ourselves." Tori smirks and crawls on top of Jade. Jade chuckles.

"Still so frisky." She grins up at Tori. Tori leans down and captures Jade's lips with her own. She eases Jade's shirt over her head and looks over her body. She was nearly down to her pre-pregnancy weight and she had only a few stretch marks and a smiley face scar at the waistband of her skirt. Jade had told her that it was her most beautiful scar. Tori kisses her way down Jade's chest.

"You know, we have no idea when your parents left, or when they'll be back." Jade points out as Tori pushes her skirt up around her waist. Tori grins at her from between her legs.

"Yeah, but doesn't that just make everything more fun?"

XXXXXXX

Jade is breathing roughly and Tori is clutching at her chest, pressed up against Jade in the dark closet.

"Oh yeah, so much fun." Jade whispers into Tori's ear as she listens for the Vegas to leave the living room.

"Shhhh" Tori glares at the girl even though she can't be seen. Jade laughs silently and pulls her shirt over her head.

"I'm wearing your bra." She informs Tori, who once again shushes her.

"It's so freaking tight." Jade continues. Tori clamps her hand over Jade's mouth. Jade pokes her tongue out and runs it over the half-Latina's palm.

"Stop that!" Tori whispers harshly and wipes her hand on Jade's skirt.

"This is your fault." Jade reminds her.

"Wait, listen." Tori leans against the door, ear to the wood. "They went upstairs." She opens the door and goes out into the living room. Jade follows and fixes her shirt that she put on backwards.

"Oh hey girls, where were you?" Stephanie walks down the stairs holding Hunter. He coos and reaches for Jade when he spots her. Jade smiles.

"Hi Hunter, did you have a good day with Nana?" Jade lifts him into her arms.

"He was good today." Stephanie tells them before picking up his diaper bag from the couch and taking it to the kitchen.

"Were you a good boy?" Tori giggles at him and kisses his head.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you, I found some apartments to check out, if you want to go look with me this weekend." She shifts Hunter onto her hip. Tori nods excitedly.

"Sounds great." She kisses Jade's cheek and swipes Hunter from her. She spins around in a circle and Hunter erupts in high pitched screeches, his baby laughter.

XXXXXXXXX

That weekend.

Jade and Tori sit outside of a café; Jade drinks her coffee while Tori sips at an herbal tea.

"I liked the second one." Tori watches Jade flip through a clip board with a list of things they were looking for in apartments.

"That's the most expensive one, and the one farthest from any schools." Jade chuckles. "Of course you have an expensive taste."

"Well, I also liked the fourth one." Tori says after sticking her tongue out. Jade nods and flips a few pages.

"Oh yeah, that one was really nice. The only thing I don't like is that only has two bedrooms." She sighs.

"We could figure something out for an office for you. Don't let that be the reason you don't consider the place." Tori presses her hand to the table and flexes her fingers.

"I know."

"Hello, you two." Cathy, their realtor pulls up a chair and sits down at the table with them.

"Hi, Cathy." Tori smiles.

"Have you decided on a place?" She asks. She is a young woman, possibly in her late twenties, early thirties. She has short, bobbed, blond hair and hazel eyes.

"We're considering this apartment." Jade creases the papers on the clipboard and pushes them over to Cathy. She looks over the page and smiles.

"That is a lovely choice, and your little boy seemed to like it yesterday." She pulls her briefcase into her lap and shifts through a few folders before pulling out a packet of papers.

"These are just a few forms to fill out. I know you are just considering, but I figure, you can take them home and consider there." She pats Tori's outstretched arm. Tori smiles.

"Thanks, that sounds like a good idea."

"Yes, well, call me if you have any questions." Cathy stands up, snaps her briefcase shut and leaves.

"She is always in a hurry." Tori shakes her head side to side.

"Yes, well," Jade mocks Cathy's voice and stands up. "Let's get home and _consider_ our options." She grins and Tori tries to suppress her laughter.

"You're terrible." She rises from her chair and loops her arm through Jade's. "Come on, let's go make sure Trina hasn't set the house on fire." She pulls her to her car.


	10. Anger

**CHAPTER TEN! WOOOOOOT!**

August – Hunter is six months old

Tori rests on her back, watching tv, next to Hunter who plays with a toy on his blanket. Jade stomps into the apartment and slams the front door.

"Where have you been?" She seethes. Tori sits up and meets her angry expression with one of confusion.

"I went to the park, I thought it would be nice to take Hunter for a walk." She says.

"Oh, oh, so you think it's okay to just take someone else's child without telling them?" Jade throws her purse onto the table.

"What?" Tori moves to stand in front of Jade. "We went for a walk, I didn't take him out of the state."

"He's not your son! You can't just take him whenever you want." Jade snaps. Hunter starts to fuss. Tori looks devastated.

"Not my – are you kidding me?" Her brows draw together in anger. "I've been here to raise him just as much as you have, for the past six months! I was there through your morning sickness, the mood swings, the cravings, the horror of thinking we lost him, and you have the audacity to say that he isn't my son?" Jade picks up the crying baby. "I am just as much his mother as you are."

"No Tori, you aren't his mother. You don't understand." Jade tries to sooth Hunter. Tori's mouth drops open.

"Fine!" She rushes back to the bedroom. "Let's see how you do raising him by yourself!" She yells from the room. Minutes later she has a duffle bag and her purse.

"Good luck!" She yells before slamming the door so hard that Hunter starts screaming again.

XXXXXXX

"Shhhhh. Sweetheart, everything is going to be okay." Stephanie Vega holds Tori as she sobs. They sit on the Vega's couch in their living room.

"No it's not mom. It hurt, what she said to me. It hurt so bad. I gave her a year of my life. I gave a year of my life to her son. My son." She starts a wave of fresh tears.

"Baby, I'm sure if you take some time, you can go back and talk to her." Stephanie tries to consol her.

"I miss her already, and him. I miss Hunter so much." She sniffles. "I gave them both my heart." She sighs. "I don't even know what happened. We were happy, everything was fine. Then all of a sudden Jade starts this whole thing."

"Like I said, I think you should give her some time and go talk to her tomorrow." Stephanie kisses her daughter's forehead.

"Thanks mom."

"It's what I'm here for, I love you."

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXX

"Oh Hunter, please stop crying." Jade is pacing back and forth in her small kitchen holding her writhing son. It is nearly two AM and she can't find any reason why he is crying.

"How did Momma ever get you to sleep without me waking up?" She slips into a chair at the table. Hunter continues to wail.

"I'm sorry I sent her away. I'll get her back tomorrow. Please just go to sleep." She is nearly crying herself. Hunter settles a little.

"Your Momma will be back tomorrow." She tells him. "I miss her too. I am so stupid." He seems to calm more and she leans back and closes her eyes. She falls asleep at the kitchen table with Hunter in her arms.

XXXXXXX

Tori awakens the next morning to three missed calls and two text messages.

"I know you probably don't want to even look at me, but I need to talk to you."

And

"I am so stupid. Please come back to me. I love you. You and Hunter are everything good in my life."

Tori smiles when she reads them. She doesn't call her back. She doesn't even text her; instead, she throws her clothes into her duffle and tells her mom she is going home.

"Did you guys talk it through?" Stephanie asks.

"Not yet, but don't worry, I'm sure this won't happen again." Tori kisses her mother on the cheek.

"I love you, Mom. I'll see you later." She lifts the strap of her duffle onto her shoulder.

"Make sure you bring Hunter by soon." She tells her daughter.

"I will!" Tori answers and closes the door behind her.

She drives slowly to their apartment. She wants to talk about what happened. She wants to know why Jade freaked out like that. When she enters the apartment and closes the door there are lips on hers and hands in her hair and Jade is crying and it all seems like too much.

"I love you so much, Tori. I am so sorry." Jade tells her between kisses.

"I love you too." Tori replies soberly. Jade pulls back.

"What's wrong?" Jade asks.

"Jade, you really hurt me. You know I think of Hunter as my son. Why would you say those awful things?" She asks.

"Someone at work got to me yesterday. They kept telling me that my son having two moms was wrong and he would grow up messed up. I was angry about that, and I was so scared when I came home and you were gone. I had no idea what happened to either of you." Jade turns to face Hunter as he rolls over onto his belly.

"There is nothing wrong with Hunter having two moms." Tori also looks at the baby.

"He will grow up loved and healthy. Please don't think any differently." Hunter hears Tori's voice and starts to crawl over to her.

"Hi Peanut!" She smiles and lifts him into her arms.

"I missed you." She kisses him and he starts to giggle. Jade wraps her arms around Tori's waist.

"I love you, Tori." She leans into Tori. "You and Hunter are my whole world. And I know that sounds cheesy but its true." She whispers.

"I love you too, Jade." Tori smiles. Hunter sneezes.

"And you too, Hunter!" Tori kisses the crown of his head.


	11. End

**Guys, I'm sorry this seems like I'm ending it so quickly, I think this story has run its course. It was originally supposed to be a one shot, but I am very happy that I continued it.**

**There may be a sequel if you want one (aka I do have ideas for a sequel). However, I refuse to beat a dead horse, so if nobody wants it I will keep it to myself.**

_4 years later_

Jade carries a box into her house. The sun shines in through the open windows and the newly waxed floors glitter in the light. Dust particles dance in the beams as Jade walks through the dining room and into the kitchen. She sets the box marked 'plates' on the kitchen table. Tori follows behind her holding the hand of Hunter. The rambunctious boy jumps and hops at her side.

"It's like a castle!" He yells, excited. Jade chuckles softly.

"Why don't you go upstairs and check out your big boy room?" Tori urges and that is all it takes to get Hunter running up the stairs.

"I'm going to start unpacking." Tori reaches for the box but before her fingers can even graze the cardboard Jade pulls her against her body.

"Nuh uh." She kisses her deeply and smiles against her lips.

"I love you so much Tori." She whispers.

"I love you too, Jade." Tori giggles slipping her hands around Jade's neck. Jade starts to kiss her way down Tori's jaw and to her collar bone. Tori pulls back.

"We really have to unpack." She says.

"But we're all alone right now." Jade swipes her tongue across Tori's skin.

"You know that never lasts long." Tori reminds and on cue Hunter dashes into the kitchen and up to his mothers' sides.

"Mommy, you gotta come see!" He tugs on Jade's hand. Tori steps back and Jade grins down at her son.

"Okay!" She wraps her arms around Hunter's midsection and lifts him above her head. "Let's go!" She cries out and runs out of the room with Hunter making airplane noises. Tori laughs and returns to the box of dishes on the counter.

After the kitchen and most of the bedroom is unpacked and Hunter is tucked in for the night, Jade and Tori sit at the dining room table and Jade pours them both glasses of Champaign.

"Here is to a new house." Jade lifts her glass from the table and Tori clinks their glasses together. The sound echoes slightly in the large room.

"Cheers." She smiles and sets hers back onto the dark wood. Jade sips her drink and her brows furrow together in confusion as she glances back and forth between Tori and the drink.

"Something wrong?" She asks. Tori shakes her head frantically as a grin threatens to burst from her lips.

"I can't drink alcohol. Well, at least not for a couple months." She says. Jade's eyes widen.

"I thought it didn't take…" She slides her glass across the table and stares at Tori.

"It did." Tori laughs with giddiness. "I'm pregnant!" She bubbles. Jade hooks her hand around the back of Tori's neck and kisses her.

"I'm so happy." She laughs as she leans back.

"Me too." Tori agrees as she erupts into a fit of giggles. Jade kneels on the floor in front of Tori and looks at her stomach.

"Hello Baby, this is your mommy. I bet you're pretty small in there right now, and you probably can't hear me, but I'm going to talk to you every day until you're born. I'm going to love you so much." She tells Tori's midriff while Tori tries to suppress her laughter.

"Well, Momma's getting pretty tired. Today was a long day. I'm going to bed, care to join me?" Tori cocks an eyebrow as she stands. Jade stares up at her from her position on her knees.

"That sounds wonderful." Tori helps Jade up from the floor and they head to their room holding hands.

The first night they spend in their new house is a happy one.

**There is now a sequel, it is called _Hanging by a Thread_, check it out! **


End file.
